


"Almost"

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom almost gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Almost"

_**Fic: Almost (1/1)**_  
Title: "Almost"  
Author: [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Lotrps  
Pairing: BB/DM  
Rating: G  
Summary: Dom almost gets exactly what he wants.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and not true  
Comments: Written for the lotrpschallenge Challenge 37. 150 words for challenge restrictions - 5 paragraphs, 50 words in the first paragraph, 40 in the next, etc til 10 words in the last. Unbeta'd  
Feedback: Is better than chocolate and almost better than sex.  
crossposted: lotrpschallenge, monaboyd  
  
Dappled Sunshine. Somehow he knew he'd find him here. Curled up on a props bench, the sunlight highlighting the ginger in his hair. Billy was almost as bad as Lij, he really could sleep almost anywhere. Dom's face twisted into an affectionate grin as he moved for a better view.

His lashes curled against his pale scottish complexion, his bow shaped lips formed into the perfect, pouty pucker as he slept. His chest rising and falling with each deep, relaxed breath. Dom moved, kneeling on the bench in front of him.

How many times had he watched Billy sleep like this? He couldn't remember, but each memory was stored, waiting to be brought out and pored over on cold lonely nights.

The tips of his fingers literally itched to reach across the air that seperated them and brush across Billy's lips.

Instead he whacked him gently. "Let's go" he murmured. 


End file.
